User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 17 - Utopia
All my missions objectives of late have been to gather some material to make new clothes for Shio, since normal clothing won't please her. We've put Licca in charge of crafting the clothes. Which mean another one is in the confidence. This conspiracy is growing... Licca make wonders. She's able to tend to God Arcs, and craft clothes from Aragami parts. What more do you need? I take the elevator after dodging the others from the 2nd Unit. It's time to see what Licca has created. I'm the last to arrive in the Lab. Sakuya and Alisa come out of the back room. "Thanks for waiting." Shio's wearing a white dress, with green borders. There's a flower closing the dress at her chest, and ribbons on her ankle and arms. Even her hair have been cut. Alisa is ecstatic: "I can't believe it, she's so cute!" She seems more refined now, standing straight with her hands joined. Her composure quickly revert to her old self when she giggles. "You know what? I feel good." She join hand and starts to sing, eyes closed. Everyone is silent, awestruck. For a moment, i'm taken back to better time, long ago... A tree, its leaves brushing in the wind. Me, playing in the dirt with my friends. Happiness. Shio's song finally ends. I brush off the nostalgia i felt. These times are over, and it's been years. "Do you know this? It's called a song!" '' The others praise her, and Sakuya asks: ''"Where did you learn how to sing?" Shio looks at her: "Uh ? Soma and i heard it together." Soma suddenly become the center of attention. Everyone wants to know if that's true. surprised as they are that he could open up to teach a song. To shio, of all people. Kota teases him : "When did the two of you become so chummy?" Soma's blushing, unable to look at anyone. Everyone's happy. The 1st Unit has grown into a band of brothers, even something akin to family. And it's all thanks to Shio. I look at them. I feel distant to that shower of good feelings. My mind is focused on the Aegis Project. Its completion is near. Maybe Shio can live in that new Utopia juste like a human would, with the others. I won't live to see this. One way or the other, we're near the end. ---- Von Schiksal is back from his Business trip to Europe. He's summoned me to his office. Sakaki tries his best not to show that he's annoyed. He greets me, then praise my achievements of late, before telling me of the Special Missions he'll be assigning me as of now. Each mission will be given directly by him. I may be sent on my own to gather rare material, which will be delivered directly to him. He says that each successful mission will be a gain for me, both as monetary as well as his trust. "Your predecessor, Lindow...he also served me well." And ended up trapped and left for dead. Don't think i didn't notice. "You have the ability to surpass even him. I expect great things from you." He sends me off. I meet Soma, apparently waiting for me. I greet him: "What's up?" "So he's finally summoned you, too." What of it? "I'll just say one thing: Don't get too involved with that guy." And he leaves. Well, for Soma to warn me show that he's concerned. I appreciate it, but i'm already on guard. I touch the handle of my knife instinctively. ---- I had time on my hand, so i decided to pay a visit to Shio. The back room serving as her bedroom is filled with simple drawings, and some of the furnitures seems to have been eaten. She's humming a melody, crouched on the ground. I enter and close the door, before sitting down and looking at her. She finally looks at me and say:'' "You're odd." I chuckle: ''"Look who's talking." She ignores my reply and tilt her head:"You're...different." I close in: "In what way?" "When you're outside, there's two of you. There's the scary one, and the calm one." I fall silent, staring at the ground. She continue: "The calm one is sad. Sad because it can't be with its friends. Because it must say goodbye." She's right. "The scary one just want to eat. It doesn't want to learn to sing, or have clothes, or make friends..." She looks at me straight in the eyes. "How do you make them stay inside one shape?" I smile sadly, and pat her head:'' "I just try to. There's nothing else to do."'' This girl sees more clearly than most people. But then again, she isn't like most people. She looks at me:'' "Hey, wanna hear a song?"'' I nod. She starts to sing, not using words. It's oddly familiar... It feels like when i'm using my God Arc. Only this time, it is calm and serene, whereas my God Arc's litany is full of fury and anger. I feel like my instinct is calming slowly. It is refreshing. For a moment, i allow myself to simply enjoy the moment. There's only 'now'. No tomorrow, no yesterday. No struggle. Shio finally falls silent, and stares at me: "This song is for the scary one." I get up, pat her head and say:'' "Thank you. He feels better now."'' She waves at me : "Come see me again!" I close the door behind me, and leave the Lab. < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic